Dragonite
Dragonite (Japanese: カイリュー Kairyu) is a dual-type Dragon/Flying pseudo-legendary Pokémon. It evolves from Dragonair starting at level 55. It is the final form of Dratini. History In the anime, Dragonite seemed to be an unknown Pokémon before Mystery at the Lighthouse; Bill is seen looking at the Pokémon and calling it unknown. That Dragonite was a giant Pokémon. The first time that Dragonite actually made an appearance was during Mewtwo Strikes Back. It delivered an invitation to Ash and friends to come to New Island. Clair's Dragonite originally appeared Fangs For Nothin' and Great Bowls of Fire as a resident of the Dragon Holy Land who used to belong to the former Blackthorn City Gym Leader. Clair managed to capture her sometime before A Pokémon of a Different Color!. Professor Oak was revealed to own a very powerful Dragonite in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. Provo's Dragonite appeared in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! as one of the participants of the Squallville PokéRinger. It battled and lost to Paul's Honchkrow. A Dragonite appeared in Illusion Confusion! as an illusion created by Haunter and Gengar. A Dragonite appeared in Team Rocket's fantasy in Imitation Confrontation. Palmer's Dragonite appeared in Challenging a Towering Figure!. The skeleton of a Dragonite appeared as an exhibit in the Nacrene City Museum in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!, while the skeleton of another Dragonite appeared as an exhibit in the Ambrette Town laboratory in Coming Back Into The Cold!. A Dragonite appeared in A Showcase Debut!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in the Coumarine City Pokémon Showcase. A Dragonite appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Biology Dragonite is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon with light orange skin. It has large, grayish-green eyes and a round snout with small nostrils. A pair of long, thin antennae sprout from the top of its head, with a small horn set between them. Its striated underbelly is cream-colored, and extends from its neck to the tip of its long, tapering tail. It has thick arms and legs ending in three claws each. The leg joints are well defined, while its arms have a smooth, rounded appearance. Dragonite's wings are small relative to its body, with teal wing membranes. Despite its bulky build, Dragonite is capable of flying faster than the speed of sound. It can circle the globe in sixteen hours, traveling roughly 1,556 mph, or about three times the speed of an average airplane. A kindhearted Pokémon with human-like intelligence, Dragonite shows signs of altruism: it is said to save humans from drowning and lead lost or foundering ships to safety. As demonstrated in the anime, however, it will go on an uncontrollable, destructive rampage if its environment is threatened. Dragonite is very rare in the wild, typically living near the sea. Some claim that there is an island somewhere in the ocean that only Dragonite inhabit. Category:My Pokemon Category:Dragons Category:Flight Category:Lightning Style Category:Waterbender Category:Wings Category:Energy Projection Category:Transformation Category:Tail Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Animals Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Familiars Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Species Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Pokemon Universe